


Lights in the Trees

by hallofwisps



Series: Dennor Week [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Dennor Week 2019, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: Dennor week, day 1: MagicHuman/implied historical auMathias finds himself lost in the woods, afraid and nervous when he sees mysterious lights in the trees.





	Lights in the Trees

Mathias usually wasn't one to heed folklore or listen to the warnings old legends told. He believed that it was all hogwash, meant to scare children into having manners and staying out of the woods. That is until he found himself lost in said woods, he had just wanted to take a shortcut from the city back home to his village and now he could no longer truly tell which way was left and which was right. Looking around and constantly second-guessing what those shadows truly were, each distant sound setting off an anxious beat in his chest. Even if it was a normal animal and not something supernatural, he was still just as afraid. It was moments like this that he wished he were home, eating his mother's stew and scaring his younger siblings with stories of trolls and ghosts, anywhere but where he was being chased by his own paranoia.

Speaking of ghosts, Mathias tensed as he saw a hazy blue and green glow deep within the dark and twisted branches around him. He had heard of Wil'O the Wisp before, and how they either lead to your destiny, or to your death. Two varying fates, he supposed, but there weren't many other options when you're lost in a pitch black forest. Mathias stumbled through the trees and undergrowth, trying hard to be quiet but he couldn't even see the moon, let alone his feet. All that he  _ could  _ see was the dark outlines of looming trees and movement in his peripheral vision. He would rather follow a wisp that gave off some form of light than continue wandering aimlessly through this dreadful and dark forest.

As he got closer, he noticed that these were definitely not wisps or ghosts. The colored light appeared to be more of a mist mixed in with clouds of glowing dust, shifting into different animals and such, moving through the air. Mathias followed as it swirled into a small bunny, hopping through the air.

"Oh wow..." He gasped, watching as other creatures appeared in a variety of colors, each moving in the same direction. Following their own trail of lights that almost resembled the Aurora Borealis. Mesmerized, he no longer worried about making any sound instead, just enjoying the lights and mist. He watched in awe as a tiny purple dragon flew around his finger as he held it out to the creature. Each animal had its own unique shape, but all were transparent, smoky and heading in the same direction. Before he realized it, he was stepping into a perfectly circular clearing, surprised to see someone sitting in the center. They were reading from a book, speaking in a soft but deep voice. The mist swirled around them, blowing their hair slightly. Mathias went to step towards the figure, but they must've heard him as they tensed and slammed the book shut.

"What are you doing here?" He stood and turned around, holding the book to his chest.

"I-I was lost, and I saw the lights-" 

"I don't care. You shouldn't be here."

"Are you a witch?" Mathias blurted. 

“No, I’m just here playing with lights,” he responded sarcastically. Mathias chuckled a bit and nodded.

“Okay, Okay, I understand… Sorry for interrupting you, but could you at least help me get back to the village?” The other man sighed softly and nodded.

“But it will cost you,” the witch had already started walking to the edge of the clearing, tucking his book into his bag.

“How much?”

“You’ll find out. Now come on.” 

The Dane caught up with the other man, eyeing him curiously before he asked, “What’s your name? I’m Mathias!”

“You can call me Lukas…” Lukas glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Mathias offered him a soft smile, nodding a bit. Relaxing, the witch slowed his pace and used the next question, “Why were you in the woods at night?”

“I just wanted to get home faster, I thought going this way would at least get me home before dark,” he rubbed the back of his neck, giving an awkward smile, “Must’ve taken a wrong turn. So what was that magic stuff you were doing?” 

“Light illusions. I haven’t been able to quite get regular ones right, so I’ve been practicing with light…”

“They were beautiful…” 

Lukas blushed softly and murmured a thank you, smiling the tiniest bit. An idea struck him and he turned to Mathias, opening his palm and whispering something. A bright and warm orb appeared, casting a purple light upon them as Lukas lifted the orb into the air. With a few more whispered words he flicked his wrist and the orb split into many more forming a long line ahead of them. Mathias watched in amazement, a small laugh leaving him.

“That’s so incredible!” Mathias laughed some more, reaching up to touch one. Blinking in surprise when his hand simply went through it.

“To light our path,” Lukas said with a shrug. They followed the orbs for what felt like a few hours, quietly talking with each other. Mathias was disappointed to see the normal lights of his village in the distance, having enjoyed his walk with Lukas and hearing the other explain confusing things like different magics and studies. The Dane shot Lukas a confused look when he had stopped walking.

“This is where I stop.” He pulled the hood of his cloak up, giving Mathias a nod.

“Will I get to see you again?”

“If you’d like…”

“And what’s my cost for you walking me home?” Mathias asked, slightly nervous for the answer. Lukas thought for a moment then crossed his arms, a sudden burst of subtle confidence filling him.

“A kiss.” 

Mathias flushed, “A kiss? Just that?”

Lukas nodded, his own cheeks dusting with color. Grinning, Mathias stepped closer to him and cupped his face with one hand, carefully drawing their lips closer. The witch was the one who finally pressed them together, kissing him softly. For Mathias, the kiss ended too soon and Lukas was stepping back.

“Meet me here tomorrow at sunset. Don’t be late,” Lukas told him, patting his chest before turning and walking back the way he came. Mathias could only nod quickly, watching him go, his chest feeling warm even as the purple lights disappeared...





End file.
